<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iolanthe, Satiated by Tipsy_Kitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024877">Iolanthe, Satiated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty'>Tipsy_Kitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Dragons, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragon had overindulged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iolanthe, Satiated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Voiceteam 2020 to celebrate #team-purple's mascot, Iolanthe the Purple Podfic Eater.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dragon had overindulged. She’d meant to have a light snack, a quick character study or a slight fix-it. But, as often happened when she started eating podfics, Iolanthe couldn’t get enough. </p><p>She gobbled up a bakery AU and tore through a PWP, sank her teeth into a long, meaty case fic, but still her cries for MOAR shook the land.</p><p>She cast about for another podfic to eat, and then paused, scenting the air. She detected the aroma of podfics—<i>all</i> the flavors of podfics—and her senses were overwhelmed.</p><p>It was a festival in her honor. They were showering her with gifts—multipods and simulpods, thematic anthologies and more.</p><p>There were tiny perfect bites and multi-course feasts. Fluff so sweet that her teeth ached. The tangy, juniper bite of unrequited pining, the soothing salted-caramel elixir of hurt/comfort, the smoky char of enemies-to-lovers. More tropes than she knew existed.</p><p>Iolanthe ate them all.</p><p>She ate until she could eat no more, and then she gathered up all the downloads and links she could carry, and flew back to her cozy lair.</p><p>She curled up atop her hoard of eggplant emojis, patting her round, purple tummy with satisfaction. She belched softly, a curl of smoke spinning lazily out of one nostril, and thought dreamily of Voiceteam 2021.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057214">Iolanthe, Satiated</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine">mahons_ondine</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>